


Arrangements

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Magnus Bane, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec and Magnus' arrangement started about a year ago. They lived across the hall from each other, becoming quick friends. Their dating lives sucked so one drunken night, they decided to scratch each other’s itches. Whenever one of them needed some stress relief, the other would provide, no strings attached.Only, a few months in, Alec knew he was falling for Magnus. He desperately wants those strings and every time they sleep together is a struggle not to confess those feelings.





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/gifts).



> Written for always-alec! <3 I hope you enjoy!!

“On your knees,” Alec says between hurried kisses. Magnus smirks as he does just that, falling to his knees, looking up at Alec with hungry eyes. 

Alec quickly pulls his cock free from his pants, moaning as Magnus takes him into his mouth. They’ve been doing this for so long that Magnus knows exactly what to do to make Alec a quivering mess. He pulls out all the stops and within minutes, Alec is pulling away, not wanting to come yet. 

Their arrangement started about a year ago. They lived across the hall from each other, becoming quick friends. Their dating lives sucked so one drunken night, they decided to scratch each other’s itches. Whenever one of them needed some stress relief, the other would provide, no strings attached. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses. “Your fucking mouth, Magnus.”

They quickly fumble out of their clothes and land on the bed in a heap, their lips connecting over and over again. Magnus’ hands touch his chest and his stomach while Alec’s hands land on Magnus’ ass. 

“Lube,” Magnus gets out between kisses, his lips connecting with Alec’s throat, biting down and sucking the skin into his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Alec says, leaning over to his bedside desk. “Just let me-”

Alec moans as Magnus takes one of his nipples into his mouth, biting down. Pleasure zings through his body, his hips riding up and rubbing against Magnus’ hard dick. 

“Fuck, Alec. Come on,” Magnus whines, taking the lube from Alec’s hand and slicking his own fingers up. He reaches back and Alec watches as Magnus’ face transforms as pleasure shows across his features. 

Alec runs his hands up Magnus’ thighs, completely transfixed. Not for the first time, he thinks about how fucking lucky he is to see Magnus like this, so carefree, so himself. Alec’s chest clenches painfully, his throat closing. He wishes they could be like this all the time. He wants this precious intimacy outside of the bedroom. He wants those strings attached. 

It wasn’t long into their arrangement that Alec realized he was in love with Magnus. But once he knew, he couldn’t call things off. If this was the only way he could have Magnus, Alec would take it. 

“Oh god,” Magnus murmurs, throwing his head back in pleasure. Alec snakes his hand behind Magnus, adding his finger, helping open him up. 

“God, Magnus,” Alec says under his breath. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Magnus looks down at him and not for the first time, Alec swears he sees something in his eyes, something close to fondness, or longing. He shakes it off because there’s no way Magnus could feel the same way. 

With practiced ease, Alec takes Magnus’ hip in his hands before flipping them over. He sits back on his heels, easily tossing Magnus onto his stomach before plastering himself against Magnus’ back. He kisses along Magnus’ shoulders, so strong, so sexy. He rubs his hard cock between Magnus’ asscheeks until Magnus lets out a frustrated whine. 

Alec leans back, lubing his cock up before pulling Magnus’ cheeks apart. His perfect pink hole makes Alec’s cock twitch. Somewhere along the line, they’d stopped using condoms, both only sleeping with the other. He slowly sinks his dick into Magnus’ body, moaning as the tight heat encases him. 

“Oh fuck,” Alec whispers. He falls onto his elbows, his entire body over Magnus’. This position feels so close, so intimate. His eyes prickle unpleasantly but Alec ignores it. 

“You feel so good, Alexander,” Magnus says, turning his head to look at Alec from over his shoulder. Alec leans down, taking Magnus’ lips in a fierce kiss. Their tongues tangle as Alec’s hips begin to move, thrusting in and out of Magnus. 

“So tight around me. Like you’re made for me, Magnus.” It’s not the first time Alec’s said something stupid like that during sex. He’s come so close to confessing his love so many times in the throes of passion but everytime he somehow keeps it to himself. 

“Yes,” Magnus hisses. “Just for you.”

The words jolt something in Alec. The longing in his chest becoming all consuming. He makes a choked off sound that he buries his face in Magnus’ hair. His hips continue their motion, snapping against Magnus’ ass. 

Alec’s hand moves over Magnus’ shoulder, down his arm, until it lands on Magnus’ hand. He laces their fingers together where it rests next to Magnus’ head. Magnus tilts his hips slightly, getting a better angle. 

“I’m close, Alec. Please,” Magnus murmurs. 

Alec licks across Magnus’ neck, tasting the salt against his tongue and groaning. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he whispers. 

Magnus turns his head, his eyes burning with something unreadable, making Alec’s stomach clench. “You’re an idiot if you think you don’t do the same to me.”

“Magnus,” Alec says but is cut off by a groan forcing its way from his throat as Magnus clenches around him. His orgasm is right there. His hips speed up. “Fuck. You’re perfect. So fucking perfect, baby. Wish I could have you all the time,” he babbles without realizing it. 

Magnus cries out, his ass clamping down on Alec’s cock as he comes against the sheets. It’s so hot that it rips Alec’s orgasm right from him. His dick twitches and throbs where it’s buried inside Magnus’ ass. 

Alec bites down against Magnus’ shoulder. Through the roaring of his heartbeat in his ears, Alec swears he hears Magnus say something that sounds suspiciously like ‘I love you’ and it steals Alec’s breath. 

As gently as possible, he pulls out of Magnus before falling onto his back beside him. Sometimes they get cleaned up and go back to how things were before. Sometimes they cuddle for a bit. 

When Alec looks over at Magnus, Magnus is biting his bottom lip, his cheeks bright red. He looks away from Alec before whispering, “did I really just say that out loud?”

Alec’s heart speeds up, it hammers so hard that Alec is positive Magnus can hear it. “Magnus?”

Magnus shakes his head. Alec reaches over, touching his shoulder only to have Magnus flinch away. It hurts. Alec’s stomach cramps painfully as nausea overtakes him. He swallows around the lump in his throat. 

“Just please be my best friend right now,” Magnus says, finally turning over and looking at Alec. His eyes shine with unshed tears as he murmurs, “not the person I confessed my love to.”

Alec nods his head, opening his arms. Magnus takes the invitation, placing his head on Alec’s chest, his arm going around Alec’s middle. Alec kisses Magnus’ head. “You know,” Alec whispers, “we’re not just friends.”

“Alec?” Magnus says, a tiny bit of hope filling his voice where before there was just sadness. “What are you saying?”

“Magnus, I don’t know who I am without you anymore.” He swallows. Alec steels himself before putting it all on the line. It’s now or never. “I have real feelings for you. I don’t think I can keep doing what we’re doing because it’s killing me. I want you. All of you. Not this halfway shit we’re doing right now.”

Magnus sits up and for a moment Alec’s heart sinks. But then Magnus is looking at him with such hope, such joy that Alec can’t help but smile. “I want that too. Alexander,” he says in the way only Magnus can. It makes Alec’s heart skip a beat. “It’s always been you. You and only you.”

“Magnus. I’m in love with you.”

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. “I love you, too.”

Magnus dives down, kissing Alec. Only this time it’s chaste and tender. Absolutely perfect. The start of something new.


End file.
